


Находка

by DaftDarius



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: 1980s, Bromance, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Illustrations, Los Angeles, Musicians, Name Changes, Reunions, Rock Stars, Rock and Roll, United States, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius
Summary: После долгих поисков Уильям наконец-то находит того, кого искал уже очень давно.
Kudos: 2





	Находка

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Finding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24455071) by [DaftDarius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaftDarius/pseuds/DaftDarius)



Весна в Лос-Анджелесе не задалась. Было прохладно и сыро, постоянно лили дожди, которые всё же не мешали жизни бить ключом, но доставляли некоторые неудобства. Например местным рок-группам, которые любили делать начёсы и макияж, но сейчас им было откровенно плевать — клубы закрылись, и часть музыкантов отправлялась домой, чтобы отоспаться или устроить тусовку, а другая часть оставалась развлекаться на Сансет Стрип, как промокшие бродячие псы, любящие пошуметь. Серая тяжёлая туча нависла над городом, скрывая за собой звёздное небо, единственными источниками света в Лос-Анджелесе были уличные фонари и всевозможные мигающие вывески, которые были повсюду.

Иззи сравнил бы гигантскую тучу за окном со «свинцовым дирижаблем», если бы не спал на матрасе в углу комнаты. Вымотанный после концерта, молодой человек не пожелал растрачивать силы на вечеринку после, поэтому вернулся домой пьяным ещё до начала ливня и спал уже около часа. Обычно гитарист спал чутко, и сейчас во сне он слышал, как громко гремит гром. Но что-то настораживало. Звук был слишком частый, да ещё и ритмичный. Неужели Стрэдлину приснилось это унылое путешествие домой, и он уснул прямо за сценой, на которой уже начала выступать другая группа? В любом случае, звук отдавался неприятной головной болью, и Иззи открыл глаза. Он был в своей однокомнатной квартире совсем один, на улице лил дождь, и теперь до него дошло — в дверь стучали.  
— Сейчас, сейчас… — простонал парень и лениво поднялся с матраса, добавив тихое «блять, кого в такое время принесло». Он надеялся, что подъём стоил того, если нет, то ночной посетитель уйдёт с парой синяков на лице. Кто вообще в такое время мог захотеть его увидеть?  
Открыв дверь, он увидел перед собой нечто рыжее и мокрое, с улыбкой на лице.  
— Да уж, Джефф, — сказал Билл, подрагивая то ли от радости, то ли от холода, — я искал тебя как минимум сраный месяц.  
— Билл? — в голове гитарист невольно сравнил пылкого и громкого друга из Лафайета с щенком, который после долгих поисков нашёл своего хозяина. Таким глупым и преданным щенком. Он моментально затащил Уильяма внутрь и снял с него рюкзак с курткой.

_By modestbreeze_

— Ты промок насквозь, — Джеффри принёс ему единственное чистое полотенце и попросил парня раздеться, на что тот с радостью и не без труда скинул с себя мокрую, прилипающую к телу, одежду. Теперь тому было не так противно, но всё ещё холодно, поэтому Исбелл начал растирать его полотенцем, чтобы согреть.  
«Как с маленьким вожусь, ей богу» — подумал парень, однако он был очень рад видеть близкого человека в таком большом и беспощадным городе. Бэйли всегда поддерживал его, и он не сомневался, что и сейчас, в такое трудное время, Билл поможет ему не пропасть. Джеффри был уверен в своих силах и твёрдо шёл к цели, но, что было странным для него, после переезда в такую махину, как Лос-Анджелес, пришло болезненное осознание, как ему не хватает друга, одного единственного. И вот, он здесь, пришедший без приглашения и предупреждения, проехавший — а может и прошедший — около трёх с половиной тысяч километров, промокший и, скорее всего, простывший.  
— Как ты вообще здесь оказался, Билл? — Исбелл усадил друга за кухонный стол и начал рыться в шкафах в поисках хоть чего-нибудь согревающего.  
— Я теперь Эксл, — парень шмыгнул носом и отвёл взгляд. Ему не очень хотелось, чтобы даже теперь, в Лос-Анджелесе, его называли старым именем. Даже Джефф, хотя тому прощалось. Ему в принципе можно было больше, чем кому-либо ещё. Но прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом.  
— Ну да, как же, — тихо фыркнул Джеффри, ставя на стол почти пустую бутылку виски — остатки с какого-то концерта. Хватало всего на пару глотков, поэтому честь выпить он полностью предоставил гостю. Зато согреется.  
— А с какого хера ты стал Иззи? — усмехнулся Билл, парируя.  
— Ты можешь называть меня Джефф, если тебе угодно. Только ты, — парень опёрся на кухонную тумбу, наблюдая за Бэйли.

Вскоре Билл перестал дрожать и почти высох, только вот волосы сбились в кучу. Но с ними они разберутся завтра. Джеффри с Ульямом сидели на старом матрасе почти что в обнимку в попытке окончательно согреть Билла. Рыжий, завёрнутый в плед, уже клевал носом на плече парня, прижимаясь к нему.  
— Я очень рад, что нашёл тебя… — сонно улыбнулся он, медленно закрывая глаза.  
— Я тоже, — Исбелл наблюдал за тем, как засыпает его друг, поглаживая его по волосам. Билл быстро сдался и крепко уснул от усталости. Джефф, про себя признавая, что ему и вправду приятен визит теперь уже Эксла Роуза к нему, тихо усмехнулся и последовал его примеру.


End file.
